


Rhack Drabble Collection

by Asylos



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, PA!Rhys, Rival CEO, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: A collection of prompt fills from tumblr asks. (Typical unedited written on the bus shorts.)(Violentcollisionofstars.tumblr.com)





	1. Gift

“Open it.”

Rhys eyed the blue holographic man suspiciously. “Did you take control while I was sleeping to get this? What is it?”

“Don’t be an ungrateful brat. Just open it.”

Rhys pulled slowly on the ribbon, letting it come undone and fall to the table. The box started to open on its own now that the ribbon wasn’t restraining it. He pushed the cardboard open further and pulled out the contents. His eyes went wide with surprise. “This is...” He clutched the bright coloured trademark Hyperion sweater to his chest. “But they sold out of these the first day! I waited for hours..”

“Yeah, well, don’t get all sentimental about it, cupcake. I’m just getting sick of the stupid shirt you’re always wearing.”


	2. Anger

“Cupcake? Reese’s pieces? Come on, babe. Rhysie?”

“Shut up, Jack.”

“You can’t be mad over that, pumpkin!”

“I certainly can, and am. You promised you’d behave at this meeting. You know how important it is, for both our companies.”

“That promise was made on the assumption that everyone else was going to behave too. Look, sweet cheeks, they should know better than to put their hands on things that are mine.”

“Well they certainly do now. The ones that are left, at least.”


	3. “Why did you kill him?”

“Why did you kill him?”

“What?” Rhys looked down at the bloody knife in his flesh hand as if seeing it for the first time. “I.. what?”

Jack chuckled softly and gently took hold of Rhys’ hand, prying his fingers off the blade. He set the knife on the desk and kept hold of Rhys’ hand with one of his. The other he raised to Rhys’ cheek, smearing the blood there before resting his hand lightly against his face. “I asked why you killed him, pumpkin. Do you even know?” He rubbed his thumb gently beneath Rhys’ eye, watching as his unfocused gaze moved back and forth between Jack and the body. 

“He was waiting in the office. He thought it was you coming in. He had a knife.” He glanced over at the item in question. 

“So you killed him for me?”

Rhys nodded. 

Jack smiled, and pulled Rhys against him in a tight embrace. “Good boy.”


	4. Beg

“Did someone call for a hero?”

“Jack! Oh am I glad to see you. Help me out here.”

“Mm. I think you’ll have to ask nicer than that, pumpkin. I did have to leave a very important meeting to come down here.”

“You’re insufferable.”

Jack shrugged, “If that’s the way you feel, I can just go.”

“Jack! Come on, they’ll be back any minute.”

“Nah, we got plenty of time, cupcake. If you’re going to play the damsel in distress, you’re going to have to play it better. Cause this whole tied up and helpless look? It’s really good on you. I mean, little Jack is giving you a standing ovation and I’m not inclined to disappoint him by ending the show early. Little Jack is my dick. I’m talking about my raging erection.”


	5. Surgery

“It would just be a routine procedure if you weren’t scaring the shit out of everyone.”

“They need to know the consequences if they screw this up.”

“Scared people make more mistakes Jack, not less. I know you’re worried about -“

“Worried? Ha. That’s a good one, princess. The only thing I’m worried about is the pile of paperwork that’s going to accumulate while you’re in there. You better not expect me to do any of it for you.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, boss.”


	6. Cupcake (the food)

“Cupcake?”

“What did you call me?” 

“I didn’t call you anything, Jack. I asked if you wanted a cupcake, and clearly you could use the sugar to deal with the grumps. Were you here all night again?”

Jack grunted and held out his hand without looking up from the papers on his desk. Rhys set a cupcake down on his palm. “Why are there cupcakes?”

Rhys’ frown went unseen. He shrugged. “Your receptionist brought them in.”

“Probably some kid’s birthday left overs or something,” Jack said around a mouthful of the cake. He brushed the crumbs off his papers into the garbage bin, along with the paper muffin cup wrap. 

“Probably,” Rhys said flatly, walking back to his own desk. 

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t ask.


	7. Secrets

“Rhys.”

“Hm?”

“We need to talk.”

“Do we? I’m a little busy, as you can see. What are you even doing planet side?” he asked, setting his pen down for a moment. He shook his head and picked it back up, “On second thought, don’t answer that right now, I don’t have time. Come back for dinner.”

Jack pulled the papers out from under Rhys’ pen and slid them off the desk onto the floor. “I said we need to talk.”

Rhys slammed the pen down on the desk and eyed the other man. “What the hell, Jack.”

“‘What the hell Jack’,” he mimicked mockingly. “As if you don’t know.”

Rhys sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I really don’t know, and I am too tired to really care. Get to the point or get out. I’ve got a lot to do before my next meeting.”

“You’re working with Maliwan.”

“How-“ Rhys dropped the question at Jack’s dark expression. “Nothing official yet. Nothing’s been signed.”

“We have an agreement. You work with Hyperion.”

“For guns, Jack. The board of directors wants to look at elemental shields. Which Hyperion /doesn’t/ make.”

“And you didn’t think I should be involved in these discussions?”

“You aren’t on the board, Jack. Atlas isn’t your company.”

“No, it’s yours, and you’re mine, Rhysie.”

“I really don’t think the board cares to make their decisions based on my sex life, Jack.”

“Oh? Do they not know that your entire deal with Hyperion, the one that keeps my people from just blowing yours up on principle, is founded on your sex life?”

“Jack..”

“Maybe we should fill them in. I’ll set up a conference call.” Jack pulled out his ECHO tablet and started typing on it as he sat on the edge of the desk. “Does 2 o’clock work for you?”

Rhys set his hand tentatively on Jack’s wrist. “Jack stop, you’ve made your point. You can come to the meeting, and then decide if there’s a deal, okay?”

Jack leaned over and kissed the top of Rhys’ head, breathing in the familiar scent of his shampoo. “That works for me, pumpkin.” He tangled his fingers into the auburn strands, pulling suddenly. Rhys gasped as he was pulled up onto the desk by his hair. “Maliwan doesn’t get to put their filthy hands on my things,” Jack growled into Rhys’ ear. “And that includes you. Understood?”

Rhys whimpered, “Yes sir.”


	8. Poison

Jack walked into the conference late, knowing he’d hear about it from his rival later. In fact, he quite looked forward to it. Rhys wouldn’t dare scold him in public, and any private argument would end with them fucking against one surface or another eventually. It was a basic fact of their ‘relationship’. He slid into his assigned seat and looked for Rhys so he could make sure the man had seen him come in. He frowned. He didn’t see him anywhere at the table, and he couldn’t have gone off to the bathroom because all the seats were taken. He started to check the name cards leaning up against the empty drinking glasses and found an unfamiliar face in the Atlas seat. 

“Hey.”

Every face at the table turned to look at Jack. Most quickly averted their gaze. 

“Where the hell is Rhys?” he demanded, meeting eyes with the man in his rival’s seat. 

The man practically trembled under Jack’s gaze. “Rhys was not well enough to attend the conference.”

“What does that mean?”

“He, uh, was feeling ill when we arrived. The hotel doctor recommended that he take a few days to rest.”

Jack frowned. He stood without saying anything else and left the conference room. 

“Look sweetheart, just give me the room key,” Jack said to the receptionist, impatience starting to colour his tone. “I guarantee you he would clear it if he was well enough. The fact that he’s not answering your call just goes to show that someone needs to check on him before your doctor ends up with a malpractice suit, or worse.” He rested his hand on his gun holster pointedly. She slid the key card over the desk to him. “You’ve made the right choice.” He grabbed the card and made his way to the room. He didn’t bother knocking, just let himself in. 

The room smelled of stale sweat and dried vomit. He found Rhys face down on the floor where he’d collapsed trying to get to the bathroom. “Shit pumpkin, I’m amazed you haven’t drowned in your own puke.”

Rhys just groaned. 

Jack slid his arms around Rhys and pulled him upright, leaning him against the side of the bed for support. He took hold of his chin, turning his head to look at his bloodshot eye. “You do not look good. I told you this planet was a shithole.” Rhys weakly tried to bat Jack’s hand away. He was not successful. “You’re adorable when you’re helpless, but the smell is kinda turning me off right now.”

After watching for a moment, Jack pulled a hypo from his transmat pocket. He tilted Rhys’ head to the side without resistance and injected it into the artery. Rhys took a deep, gasping breath, then passed out. 

When Rhys woke up he felt clean. A quick scan with his ECHO eye told him he wasn’t in his room. This room was registered to... Hyperion. Well, that explained the snoring behind him and the arm resting on his waist and beneath his head. He could yell at Jack later for the invasion of privacy, but for now it was nice to feel freshly showered and no longer ill. Not to mention, Jack was good for cuddling when he was asleep, since it meant he wasn’t talking.


	9. Claptrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to my tumblr as part of RhackJune)

Rhys pulled the metal box out from the closet and blew the dust off of it. It took a bit more dusting to realize it was a robot. He set it off to the side to finish going through the piles of junk in the closet. If he was going to turn this room into his office, he needed to get Jack’s shit out of it first. 

“What the hell is that doing here?”

Rhys ducked his head out of the closet to see Jack standing in the doorway, hands on hips. “What?”

Jack pointed a finger at the robot. “That... Thing. What is it doing here?”

“It was in the closet,” Rhys said. “So I assume you put it there at some point.”

“Hell no. Get rid of it.”

Rhys stepped out of the closet and brushed some of the dust off of himself. “Why? It’s an old CL4P-TP isn’t it? They’re good for opening doors and stuff.”

“Might explode when you try to get it working. I don’t know who designed the things but they’re awful. Get rid of it, I don’t want it near me.”

Rhys grinned, “So what you’re saying is there’s actually a way to keep you out of my office.”


	10. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to my tumblr as part of RhackJune)

“Cupcake, I have some terrible news.”

Rhys looked up from the pile of papers he was sorting through. “Does it involve the tragic destruction of all this paperwork?”

“What? No,” Jack said, pulling up a chair beside Rhys’ desk. “It’s far worse than paperwork.”

“Okay, this sounds serious,” Rhys said with frown, letting Jack take hold of his hands. 

“I have to go planet side for a few days.”

Rhys blinked. “And?”

“And? Pumpkin, you can’t go with me. I’ll be gone for days and won’t be able to fuck you on that desk over there until I get back.”

Rhys looked over at the desk, then back at Jack. “Oh no, what a tragedy. I shall have to carry on best I can without your amazing dick to sustain me,” he said dramatically. He even added a slight swoon for effect. Jack caught him. 

“This is serious! We’re going to have to just spend the entire day in bed to make up for it.”


	11. Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune)

“You’re an idiot.”

“You shut your pretty little mouth unless you’re sticking my dick in it. I am a goddamn hero.”

“Typical Hyperion, rushing in where he’s not needed. I do have my own security team you know.”

“And clearly you didn’t manage to hire anyone worthwhile or we wouldn’t be in this situation. Typical Atlas.”

“I will dump you on the floor right now.”

“You can’t do that, Rhysie. I’m hurt!”

“Oh don’t make that face. Jaaacckkk. Stop it, you’re going to hurt yourself more. Okay okay, you can stay. But if you drool on my pants again, you’re losing lap privileges.”

Jack sighed contentedly, eyes closed as Rhys gently smoothed the edges of the bandages down again. The soft touch on his aching face was more comforting than he would ever admit.


	12. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune)

Rhys had gotten good at predicting how Jack wanted his coffee based on his mood. Sometimes he wanted it dark and bitter, other times a bit lighter and sweeter. It often depended what his schedule was like. On days when lunch was going to be late, if not missed entirely, the extra boost from added milk and sugar could be the difference between someone being told to fix a problem and just being spaced. 

Sometimes Jack’s coffee arrived a little less than full, and Rhys would answer the raised eyebrow with a shrug and a comment of “delivery charge”.

“You realize you can have your own,” Jack had replied once. Rhys had shrugged again and gone back to his desk where his full coffee was already waiting. Jack thought about that for some time, and never said anything about it again.


	13. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune)

“Well good morning sunshine, nice of you to join us.”

Jack groaned and rubbed his temple. How much had he drank? He shoved Rhys’ hovering face away and sat up. “Ugh.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Rhys said, standing a few steps away with arms crossed. 

“There’s blood on you,” Jack said. “Did you hit your head or something?” He waved clumsily in an attempt to point. 

Rhys wiped the blood trickling from his hairline. “Yeah, tends to happen when a building collapses on you.”

Jack blinked and looked around, finally noticing that the room was far more trashed than they usually left it. Dust was still settling in the air, and clumps of concrete were leaning against the door, blocking it. “Bomb?”

“Probably,” Rhys shrugged. “Doesn’t matter much at this point, we just need to get out. Things will go a bit easier now that you’re up at least. Assuming you can stand?” he asked, eyebrow raised. 

Leaning slightly against a fallen ceiling beam, Jack pulled himself to his feet. He swayed a bit and Rhys was immediately there to support him. “I’m going to assume both our security details are dead at this point, or they will be when we get out of here.”

“Don’t threaten my people. I’ll deal with them myself.”

“Wait, whose room is this? It’s not one of ours.”

Rhys grinned, “Ah good. That brain of yours is starting to work now. It’s Maliwan.”

“Shit.”

Rhys stopped, and then sighed. “It was your bomb.”

“Maybe... he kept eying you Rhysie. You know I can’t stand for that.”

“Jack, unless you’re going to make some kind of public claim, you can’t be upset by that.”

“What, I have to tell people we’re fucking for it to count?”

“Yes? As far as anyone else knows, I’m available. And why the hell would you drag me in a room you had set a bomb up in!”

“You’re very distracting in those tight pants pumpkin, I didn’t remember which door it was.”

“You didn’t-“ Rhys buried his face in his free hand. “You’re an idiot. A complete, goddamn idiot.” Jack started to protest and Rhys shushed him. “Let’s just get out of here, and then I can yell at you more in the privacy of my own room.”

“Shush me, will you,” Jack muttered, but he didn’t argue. Yet.


	14. Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune)

Jack muttered threats and self encouragement under his breath as he typed faster. His opponent had the advantage of being able to code at the speed of thought by jacking directly into the system, so he needed to be efficient. If he succeeded at his plan, it would be a huge win for ol’ Jackie boy. The prize was well worth the effort, and his bruised ego couldn’t handle the idea of losing again.

He knew he had this competition in the bag when he heard a quiet moan from the other desk. He grinned. The subroutine he’d sent had clearly done its job, and his rival was now slipping behind, too distracted by the pleasure signals being fed directly into his brain by the program to keep up.


	15. Supernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune)

“See that, Rhysie? Isn’t it beautiful?” Jack held him tightly in his lap as they watched the display. Rhys stared wide-eyed at the destruction. Just moments ago the star had been whole, alive. And now, it was exploding before his very eyes. 

“This is what happens when people don’t do what Handsome Jack tells them to, right pumpkin? I think this will make a good example to the rest of them.”


	16. Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune)

Jack pulled harder on the auburn hair tangled around his fingers. “Have we learned anything from this, pumpkin?”

Rhys laughed weakly, “Probably not.” 

“Stick out your tongue.”

“What?”

Jack pulled on his hair again, tipping his head back. “You really haven’t learned anything, have you cupcake. Do as you’re told and stick out your tongue. You’ve gotten my knife dirty, so you’re going to clean it.” 

Jack carefully wiped the blood from his knife onto Rhys’ waiting tongue. “Now that’s a good boy. Don’t you want to be my good boy, Rhysie?” He loosened his hold and gently ran his fingers though the hair he had been clutching. 

“Yes Jack,” Rhys said, leaning back into Jack’s arms. 

Jack set the knife on the desk and slid his hand down Rhys’ chest, smearing the blood from various cuts along the pale flesh. He used his other hand to tilt Rhys’ head so he could bite down on his neck. Rhys whimpered, shifting into a moan as Jack’s hand moved into his pants.


	17. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune)

“You’re not a very nice person, Jack,” Rhys said softly. 

Jack stopped stroking his hair and gave him a look of surprise, “Did someone tell you I was? Cause I sure as hell didn’t, cupcake. You knew what you were in for.”

Rhys rolled onto his side to face him fully, running the fingers of his flesh hand along the various scars littering Jack’s chest. “You deserved every one of these.”

“I’ve never argued that. What’s gotten into you, pumpkin? You’re thinking way too hard for someone who just had the Handsome Jack Experience.”

Rhys snorted. “Is that what you’re calling it?”

“You bet,” Jack said, putting an arm around the smaller man to pull him closer. He kissed his forehead before burying his nose into the messy auburn hair. “It’s an exclusive and highly sought after ride,” he said, “you should feel privileged to have a season pass.”


	18. Scenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune)

“Look at it, Jack, isn’t it beautiful?”

Jack slid his arms around Rhys from behind and kissed the back of his neck. “Nothing as pretty as you pumpkin.”

Rhys laughed, “Flatterer. Not that I don’t appreciate the compliment, but I can’t compare to this view.”

Jack shrugged, “I’ve seen it before.”

Rhys leaned back into the embrace. “You’ve seen me before too.”

“You’re a lot more interesting. I can actually touch you. Can’t do that with a view.” He pinched Rhys’ ass to demonstrate his point.


	19. Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune)

“What are you doing?”

“Eating,” Jack replied grumpily. “What does it look like?”

Rhys pulled the container away from him. “It looks like you’re eating strawberries.”

“So?” Jack grabbed at it but Rhys walked away.

“So?” Rhys repeated. “Jack, you’re allergic to strawberries.”

“What? No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You’re always complaining about your mouth hurting when you eat them.”

“That’s just.. normal strawberry stuff.”

“No, it really isn’t. Why do you think I stopped bringing them home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm projecting on this one. Super unhappy about this recent allergy discovery.)


	20. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This prompt is being posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune)

“Hey Rhys, come on in and grab the other chair. I’m almost done here.”

Rhys nodded to Bram, and followed his pointed finger to the secondary chair. It wasn’t unusual for his tattooist to be running behind. He liked to do things right, no matter how long it took. That was one of the reasons Rhys kept coming back whenever he needed a touch up. He pulled his shirt off over his head, hanging it on the coat rack left for that very purpose, and sat down. 

He could hear Bram talking to his other client, but didn’t hear the replies since they were turned away from his direction. After waiting a half hour, he started to doze off. It was late, and he’d had a very hectic day at work. He was woken by a sudden jab to the ribs. 

“Wake up, sleeping beauty. Your turn.”

Rhys blinked. “I’m still dreaming.”

The man who had woken him laughed. “Dream about me often, cupcake?”

“Not enough,” Rhys replied, yawning. “Handsome Jack dreams are always the best ones.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Do go on.”

Bram leaned past Jack to get Rhys’ attention. “I really would like to get home at some point, so if you two could reschedule this chat..”

Rhys’ face went pale, then filled with blush as he realized he was actually awake and he had just told his biggest crush that he frequently dreamed of him. 

Jack laughed as Rhys struggled to find the ability to speak again. He pulled a business card from his jacket, handing it to Rhys. “Call me when you’re done here.” It wasn’t a request. Rhys took the card and nodded, watching Jack’s gorgeous ass as he sauntered out.


	21. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

Rhys swiped the keycard, entered the room, and dropped his bags just inside. He closed the door and stumbled to the bed, falling face first onto it, instantly asleep. It had been a hell of a week. 

He jolted awake when water slashed in his face. He tried to wipe it off. It was then that he realized his hands were tied behind his back. 

“What are you doing in my dad’s room?”

Rhys blinked and focused on the source of the voice. There was a girl sitting cross legged on the other bed, a stuffed unicorn toy in her lap. “This is my room,” he said. 

She shook her head, “No, my dad gave me the key. This is our room. Who are you?”

“This is just some kind of misunderstanding,” Rhys started. His eyes widened as the girl pulled a gun out from behind the unicorn. “Oh shit. Do-do you know how to use that?”

She switched off the safety. “I asked you a question.”

“Rhys. I’m Rhys, from Atlas.”

The girl’s eyes widened at that. “You’re Atlas?” she laughed. 

“Who’s your dad-“ Rhys stopped and decided to change the phrasing. “What’s your dad’s name?”

The door opened behind Rhys, but he couldn’t see who had entered from his position. The girl looked up with recognition though, so he assumed it had to be her father. 

“Hey sweetheart, little mix up. I gave you the wrong card.”

“Jack?” Rhys said, slightly muffled by the pillow as he tried to turn. 

“What’s this, all wrapped up? Angel, sweetheart, you got me a present?”

“Jack, cut me loose,” Rhys said. 

Jack walked into view between the two beds and passed a key card to Angel. “Here’s the right card. Head on up to bed, daddy is going to busy a little while.”


	22. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

Jack knew who his soulmate was. Knew it the first time he’d laid eyes on him. As the most powerful man in the system, he needed to know first, before anyone tried to use it against him. Luckily for him, his soulmate was so much of an obsessive fanboy that he didn’t realize there was an actual connection between them. 

It was a full year of quiet surveillance before Jack called his soulmate up to his office and offered him a job as his PA. Rhys had proven himself damn good at his job, and loyal to a fault. It was worth a try. And Jack knew he could still space him if he decided, though it would be a waste. 

It took only a couple weeks before the amazement of working with his hero wore off for Rhys. A couple weeks, and the witnessing of numerous killings. When blood splatter from a terminates employee spread across the papers he was sorting, it was the last straw. “Really Jack?” he snapped. 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem, princess?” He had been waiting for this. Hoping for it. 

“Yes, there is a fucking problem. You just trashed three hours worth of work.” He held up the blood covered papers in a clenched fist and shook them in Jack’s direction. Flecks of blood flew from the pages to land on his face.

Jack chuckled and sauntered closer, gun still in hand. Rhys flinched, resolve crumbling as Jack reached for him with his empty hand. Jack smeared the blood droplets under his ECHO eye across his cheek with a thumb. Rhys shivered. Jack slid his fingers into Rhys’ hair, pulling him closer, and licked the blood from his assistant’s face, slowly. Rhys closed his eyes and whimpered. “It’s about time you grew a spine, pumpkin. You’d be a shit partner if you kept cowering behind this image you’ve built up of me.”

“Partner?”

Jack kissed him, hard, and Rhys finally understood.


	23. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

“Sit down,” Jack said firmly. The two employees in front of him were trembling slightly with what he assumed was a mixture of awe and terror. He knew the taller one was a huge fan, the other less so but this office was designed to impress, and throw visitors off guard. The pair took their seats. “Do you know why you’re here?” Jack asked, looking directly at the shorter one. 

Vaughn held his hands together in his lap, a litany of /‘we are so dead’/ repeating though his mind. “Because we.. uh...”

“Because we caught Vasquez embezzling ten million dollars?” Rhys chimed in helpfully, with a hopeful shrug. 

Jack raised an eyebrow. He was surprised the fanboy had the capacity to speak up. “Did I ask you?”

“No sir,” Rhys replied, shoulders slumping a bit from the rejection. “But I don’t think we should waste any more of your time than necessary.”

“I decide what is a waste of my time, princess.” Jack looked between them thoughtfully, and told Vaughn he was free to go. 

Vaughn practically jumped to his feet. “Sorry bro, you got this right?” His eyes pleaded with Rhys to agree so the guilt of escaping the situation wouldn’t haunt him. Rhys was smart, and he seemed to have a plan, so Vaughn was confident his best friend would make it out of this without getting himself killed. 

“Yeah, of course,” Rhys said, giving Vaughn the most reassuring look he could. He hoped it hid the fear well enough. 

Once the door closed behind his friend, Rhys watched Jack, waiting. There was a sudden click and a set of restraining cuffs emerged from the chair, trapping his arms to the armrests. “Uhh.. Handsome Jack sir?”

“Just Jack, pumpkin. Did you know that ECHO eye of yours shifts pattern when you’re using it?”

“It...does?” 

“It does,” Jack repeated, grin widening. “So when the information on my screen changed, it was pretty obvious what happened. You’re clever, I’ll give you that. And passing off the blame on Wallethead? Priceless. But you’ve been caught with your hands in the cookie jar, cupcake. What’s the excuse?”

Rhys looked down towards his feet and sighed. He was going to get spaced. Might as well tell the truth, and maybe Vaughn would get away at least. “We, well, I just wanted to see if we could. We were going to put it back.”

“Is your job too boring? Need to find new ways to entertain yourself on company time? Is that it?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Rhys admitted. He was already a dead man, so there was no harm in telling. 

Jack laughed. Rhys just stared, not sure what to say. “Well pumpkin, looks like you need a job that puts your skills to better use, and I just airlocked my last assistant, so you can have the job.”


	24. Attachment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

Attachment theory is a psychological model that attempts to describe the dynamics of ... how human beings respond within relationships when hurt, separated from loved ones, or perceiving a threat.[Wikipedia]

—-

Jack’s receptionist fled his office as quick as she could when he lifted Rhys’ blood splattered cybernetic arm from the box that had just arrived. It was only a few quick calls before all of Helios was hunkered down and expecting the worst. A collective sigh of relief went up from the populace when Jack left the station to travel to Pandora; this war would not be fought on their doorsteps. It was several days before the space outside their windows stopped being lit by regular moonshot at the planet’s surface. Many wondered if there would be anything left of the planet by the time Jack was through.


	25. Overworked (version 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr for RhackJune.

Prompt: Overworked (version 1)

“You haven’t put any of my calls through in the last week, so yeah, I came down here to find out why,” Jack growled. The receptionist barely flinched, which made him even angrier. 

“I’m sorry sir, but he’s just not available. I will pass on the message when he’s free.”

“Is he here?” 

“I am not authorized to give out that information.”

Jack slid his gun from the holster and held it as he leaned over the desk. “Is this authorization enough? Because I will shoot you.” Jack was a bit impressed at how little the woman was reacting. Rhys had clearly trained his staff for dealing with an angry Hyperion CEO. Unfortunately it meant he wasn’t getting anywhere. He stood up and pushed through the door behind her. 

“Hey, you can’t go back there!”

“I don’t see anyone stopping me,” he said without looking back. 

Jack slowed as he approached the inner door. He could hear talking from inside but couldn’t make out details through the thick wood. He pushed the door open a crack and peered in. The room was dark, except for a projector displaying what looked like cartoons on a wall. He watched for a moment before realizing it was an old Pandoran kids’ cartoon about his days as a vault hunter. He’d almost forgotten it existed. It had only taken a few days to record the dialogue for the entire show. 

He started pushing the door open further, just to have it ripped out of his hand. He recognized the gun pointing at him, and the person holding it. Rhys’ head of security. 

“Oh good, it’s you,” the woman said quietly. She holstered the gun and gestured behind her to the desk. “Don’t wake him up for at least another hour, please. It took four tries to drug his coffee enough to force him to take a break. I’ll make sure no one comes in with any new problems.”

Jack looked past to see Rhys asleep at his desk, head resting on a cushion that had been shoved under it. There were papers and take out food containers scattered on every available surface. “What’s with the cartoon?”

She glanced back at it for a moment, considering. “The sound helps him sleep.” 

Jack chuckled, “The sound of gunfire and explosions helps him sleep?”

“You really are an idiot.” She pushed past him and headed out to the front desk.


	26. Pet (animal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr for RhackJune.

“Jack, what the hell is that and why is it here?” Rhys asked, keeping his distance. 

“Fluffy.”

“Fluffy. Jack, it doesn’t have fur. It is in no way, shape, or form, in any reality, fluffy. And that doesn’t really answer the question.”

Jack scratched the skag pup’s head. “Fluffy is a good name. It lures people into a false impression of harmlessness. This is our new pet. Come say hello, don’t be rude. He’ll like you, he’s been sleeping with your blankets to get used to your scent.”

“He’s been what? Is this why I couldn’t find half of my stuff? You’d better have washed them before you put them back. Jack, he’s slobbering all over the couch.”

“He’s just excited, aren’t you boy.”


	27. Vault Hunter Jack + Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

In the beginning..  
-

“That’s not a vault key, cupcake. You got scammed.”

Rhys glanced over at the table where two identical men were sitting. Well, not quite identical. One definitely seethed of ego more, with a big grin on his face as the other stared down into his drink. 

“Is he right, Rhys?” Vaughn asked, tugging on Rhys’ sleeve nervously. “Cause if that’s ten mil of trash you’re holding, we are so screwed.”

A quick scan with his ECHO eye confirmed their fears. “Maybe we can resell it to another pair of losers.”

The man at the table laughed, “Good luck with that.”

“Leave ‘em alone, Jack,” the quieter of the two said. 

“Aww, Timtams here feels sorry for you losers. Too caught up reminiscing about when we started out, Timmy? Bring back some memories of what an idiot you were?”

“Just let it go. It’s not our problem.”

“No no, I can just see you’re itching to help. Why don’t you losers grab some chairs. You can sit next to me, Legs.”

-  
Many many weeks later...  
-  
“Stick with me, and you’re going to get yourself killed,” Jack said, “or maybe I’ll get you killed in the end. Either way, you don’t want to get involved, kid.”

“We’re finishing this Jack. We’ve lost too much to quit now. Tim, and Vaughn.. quitting won’t honour their memories.”

“And dying would?”

“Are you going to give it up?” Rhys waited, knowing the answer, and letting it go unspoken. “I’m here till the end, Jack.”


	28. Overworked (Version 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

“Rhys, where the hell are you, cupcake? We’re supposed to be at dinner.”

“What? Jack?”

“Did you fall asleep at your desk? Yep, just checked the cameras, you did.”

“Sorry, just give me a few minutes, I’ll be there.”

“Forget it, pumpkin. I already left the restaurant.”

Rhys sighed as the call disconnected. He rubbed his eyes then the back of his neck to work out the uncomfortable strain from his unexpected nap. He erased the collection of nonsense typing from his document he’d done as he fell asleep. A few minutes of rereading the file reminded him of what the heck he’d been in the middle of. He was so close to finishing. Then he could hand it off to Henderson and sleep for a week. Maybe two. 

Rhys jumped as he heard the door opening. No one else should be here at this time of day. He was the only one stupid enough not to drop everything at quitting time. 

“Hey pumpkin, since you couldn’t be bothered to come to dinner, dinner came to you,” Jack said, stepping into view with a collection of takeout bags. He shoved everything on the desk beside Rhys’ onto the floor and spread everything out. 

“Jack...”

“Quiet, cupcake. Don’t ruin things by being sappy.” Jack sat on the nearest chair, putting his feet up on another desk while he ate off the disposable plate. 

Rhys nodded, loading up a plate of his own from the styrofoam containers. “Thanks. I’m almost done with this, I can feel it.”

“Whatever, nerd. Not like anyone misses you. Well, besides Fluffy. He keeps growling at the door when you don’t come home on time. Shit guard dog, but damn good alarm clock.”

“I’m sorry Jack.”

Jack shrugged. “I know you’re working on things that are important for my company so I can’t complain too much. But this better not become a regular thing, cupcake, or I will airlock your coworkers until the rest of them get the message and start pulling their weight.”


	29. Overworked (Version 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

“What do you mean, ‘no’?”

Rhys sighed. “I mean no. I don’t have time for to go out for dinner. I have a lot of work to do.”

“I’m your boss. I decide what work you do.”

“Yes, Jack, you do. You are directly responsible for every item on my to do list. Did you think space gnomes come in and do the work when you decide to pass it off?” 

“I have people to deal with the work I don’t feel like wasting my time on.”

“Yes, Jack, you do. Me.”


	30. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

“Jack, what is this?” Rhys asked, holding up the poster sample. 

“New ad campaign, to draw in the tourists for the Handsome Jack museum. ‘Handsome Jack: Born Badass.’ Nice ring to it.”

Rhys studied the art. It was designed to look like a pregnancy ultrasound, with the baby clearly flaunting its genitals and making a bicep curl. “I’m pretty sure babies can’t have muscles like these.” 

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, pumpkin, I worked hard on these. It’s about the feel, not ... accuracy. Besides, I’m Handsome Jack. No one but you would dare argue it.”


	31. Bandits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

“Rhysie! To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? You never call. Miss me already?” 

Rhys sighed, “This is business, Jack.”

“Oh? And what business is so important that you’re calling and not sending it on a fancy letterhead?”

“Well for one, the kind that can’t sit at the bottom of your inbox for a week.”

“Aww, pumpkin, I wouldn’t ignore you like that. Tell Daddy what you need.”

“Don’t... I don’t have time. You know that joint mining venture we just signed all the paperwork for?”

“Cold feet already? The ink’s barely dry.”

“Bandits moved in before we got there. I need.. We need you to moonshot it.”

“Don’t want to try the whole bleeding heart negotiation? Weren’t you the one suggesting they can, what was it, ‘be reformed’?”

The ECHO comm picked up a new voice in the background, “Sir, you need to end your call, the OR is ready. We need to start the anesthetic.”

“Rhys?” Jack asked, concerned now. “Where are you?”

“Negotiations didn’t work out so well. I have to go. If you call my office they can give you the exact coordinates for the moonshot.”

“Rhys, what happened? Did you go yourself, you idiot? I told you-“

“Sorry Jack,” Rhys said, sounding more than half asleep.

Jack called his secretary immediately as he realized the call had dropped. “Have my shuttle prepped for Pandora.”


	32. "What do you mean by 'leaving'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

“What do you mean by ‘leaving’?”

Rhys paused, halfway to the door already. “Leaving. As in walking out that door. Exiting the premises. You know what the word means, Jack.”

“I didn’t say you could leave.” 

“I don’t need your permission.”

“We’re not done here.”

“Oh, I think we are. You got what you wanted out of this, I’m done. Goodbye, Jack.”

“Rhysie, pumpkin, please don’t go.”

Rhys sighed, wondering why he was such a loser to be falling for this again. “Why, Jack? You don’t want me here, you just want an audience, and anyone can fill that role.”

“No, it’s not the same without you.”

Rhys shook his head, “I’m just a habit you’ll get around to breaking at some point. Sorry Jack, but I’ve got better things to do than wait around for the inevitable airlocking when you get bored.” He kept walking till he got to the door, pulling on it and finding it had been remotely locked. A quick hack got it open, and he left. Jack wasn’t even really trying that hard to stop him, Rhys thought, so he must have been right in what he’d said. 

The next morning Rhys headed to his own department instead of his desk in Jack’s office. He closed the door behind him after entering Henderson’s office and asked for his old job back. Henderson had been around Hyperion long enough to know not to ask any unnecessary questions. He logged in and re-authorized Rhys’ account with the proper credentials and sent him back to his old desk. 

His cubicle was just as he’d left it. He tore down the various Handsome Jack promotional posters from the walls, shoving them into the recycling before sitting in his old chair. It wasn’t long before he was back in the flow of checking line after line of code. He could still tell who in the department had written it by the repeated errors. 

By the time lunch rolled around and he took his comm off DND, he had fifteen texts from Jack’s receptionist asking where the hell he was and why had he forwarded his PA email to hers. Rhys felt a bit sorry for her, she was a nice enough girl. He sent back a quick apology and a goodbye. He had no plans to go back, and told her as much with no explanation why. Her reply was just a string of curses, which made him laugh a little. 

It was a quiet week. Everything was back to how it had been before Jack had swept into his life like the tornado of destruction he was. The only real change was Vasquez being more of an asshole, but that could have been worse. He’d built up a tougher skin while working closer with Jack, and he just ignored his former rival now. 

Vaughn hadn’t asked any questions about Rhys’ self-reassignment. He was a good friend like that. He did, however, offer to buy comfort food filled lunch, complete with ice cream, once they’d manage to sync their schedules. They were mostly ignored, until someone pulled a chair up to their table. 

“Hey,” the man said in a quiet voice as he straddled the back of the chair. “Your Handsome Jack’s little what do you call it... PA! That’s you isn’t it?”

“No,” Rhys said flatly between bites of his ice cream, not even looking at the man. “I quit. Just a programmer again.”

“You what? Quit?”

“Yep. So whatever you hoped to get passed on to good old Handsome Jack, you’ll have to do the regular way.” 

“Handsome Jack airlocked my brother.”

“Handsome Jack airlocks a lot of people,” Rhys said. 

“But not you. He let you just quit, with you knowing all his pass codes and things.”

“Jack programmed Hyperion. He knows how to change his password.”

“But are you sure he did?”

Rhys dropped his spoon into the empty bowl. “I don’t know what you’re trying to get at here, but it’s not going to work, so just get lost.”

“Something made you quit. Surely you want a little payback for something, don’t you?”

Rhys finally turned to look at the man. “No.”

“What if I shot your friend here?”

Vaughn raised his hands defensively. “Don’t drag me into this, I’ve got a presentation in half an hour. I don’t have time for a lame finger gun fight.” He got up from the table and collected their dishes for the trash. “I’ll see you later, bro.”

Rhys nodded. The man slid his chair closer to him once Vaughn was gone. “I do have an actual gun.”

“Don’t really care,” Rhys replied with a shrug. “Not like I have much to live for at this point.”

“Jack really fucked you up good, didn’t he,” the man said. “So why don’t you help me out?”

“No.”

“Just come with me and try your code on the door.”

“I guarantee you it won’t work.”

“If you won’t try, I’m just going to have to go up there and force the receptionist to open it. Do you really want her death on your hands when you could have prevented it?”

“You’re an asshole.”

The man grinned, “Not as much of an asshole as Handsome Jack.”

“I think I might like him better. He never blamed me for things he decided to do.”

When they reached the outside of Jack’s office, the man gestured with the gun for the receptionist to put her hands on the desk and told her to keep them there. He pointed at the door lock and waved Rhys to it. 

“You realize that even if I manage to open the door, he’s just going to shoot you,” Rhys said helpfully. 

“Sources tell me he’s scheduled in R&D for a meeting. Won’t be back before we’re done.”

“And what exactly is it you plan on doing?”

“A little thieving. A little sabotage. A little bombing.”

Rhys shrugged. “Suit yourself. Better get closer. If it does open, it doesn’t stay open long.” Once the man had stepped up to the door, Rhys plugged in the door code that Jack had taught him would trigger lock down. A shielded door slammed down behind them, separating them from reception and trapping them in a narrow space against the door. Gas started piping in from a vent in the ceiling. 

“You little shit,” the man growled, turning the gun on Rhys. “You did that on purpose.”

Rhys couldn’t help himself and grinned. “Yeah, I did.” The gun fired and he felt the bullet impact his chest and pass through it. “Guess I should have expected that,” he said, before passing out from the gas. 

—-

“You are not leaving me like this, Rhys. Come on, wake up.”

Rhys groaned, and slowly opened his eyes to a brightly lit white ceiling. He recognized it. He’d spent a lot of time in this clinic over the years. He tried to lift his flesh hand to his aching head but found it was stuck. Glancing over he found out why; Jack was holding his hand in both of his. 

“Let go,” Rhys said weakly. 

“No. Never.”

“Jack, stop. Just... just go.”

“Rhysie, you almost died. If I hadn’t skipped that meeting and been in the office...”

“So what? The janitors would have cleaned up the mess. There’s no reason for you to be here.”

“You are such a goddamn idiot. We need to talk.”

Rhys reached over for the nurse call button with his cybernetic arm but the movement pulled on his wound and he winced, letting his arm fall back beside him again. Between Jack’s tight grip and his own weakness, he was trapped. “Fine. Talk.”

“I had a lot of time to think after you left.”

“That must have been so difficult for you.”

“Shut up and listen. I am trying to handle this like a proper, calm adult.”

“First time for everything I guess.”

“I swear I will gag you with your own socks until I finish if I have to, cupcake.”

Rhys snorted but didn’t say anything. 

Jack kept Rhys’ hand held tight in one of his and ran the other through his own hair nervously. “Marry me.”

“What?”

“You were right, I haven’t made any big show of how much you matter. I’ve been burned a lot in the past, pumpkin. You know that. It’s hard to.., well, it’s hard to have feelings. I don’t like it. But I like you, and I know I want you around.”

“You want me to marry you because you ‘like’ me.”

“Alright, fine, I’ll say it. I love you Rhysie. Marry me.”

Rhys stared at him a moment longer, then closed his eyes. 

“Pumpkin?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

Rhys thought about how miserable he’d been since he left. Sure, the work had been easier, but it was far from exciting. He missed Jack, it was true. But was it enough?

The silence stretched way past comfortable for Jack. "Rhysie? Cupcake? An answer or something would really help me out. I'm kinda nervous here."

Rhys opened his eyes, slowly, with a huff. It reminded Jack of the last time he’d woken Rhys up from an unplanned nap on the office couch. It had been adorable then, now it made his stomach clench from nerves. 

"You understand proposing to someone who broke up with you isn't the way it goes?" A small smile graced his features as he saw Jack's face fall. "But it isn't the worst start. An ice cream date sounds even better. Try again later.”

Jack smiled and ran his fingers though Rhys’ hair. “Consider it done. As soon as you’re out of here, it’s banana splits and sprinkles. We can even use sprinkles instead of confetti at the wedding!”

Rhys laughed. “One step at a time.”


	33. "Why is it suddenly purple?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

“Jack, why is it suddenly purple?”

“What, you don’t like purple anymore?”

“Well I suppose it’s better than ‘Hyperion yellow’ but purple makes it look like a giant bruise. I’m scared to touch it. Does it hurt?”

“Nah, it’s fine. But speaking of yellow, did you see the new ad?”

Rhys shook his head. “For what?”

Jack switched on the tv and put on the Hyperion infomercial channel. On screen was a box with bright yellow colouring. 

A cheerful voice came out of the speakers. “Don’t let being sick ruin your date night! Chicken Soup for the Dick. Feel better, while making your partner feel real good.”

A block of text took up half the screen: “*Hyperion Soup Flavoured Condoms contain a minor anesthetic to help with sore throats but do not cure the common cold. Chicken Soup flavour is not suitable for vegetarians. See inside packaging for details.”


	34. “How have you made it this long without someone throwing you out an airlock or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

“How have you made it this long without someone throwing you out an airlock or something?”

“Not everyone solves their problems by spacing people, Jack. Besides, I am actually good at my job. If I wasn’t around, who else’s work would they take credit for?”

“Good point, pumpkin. Not just a pretty face, though you do have that going for you.”

“Pretty enough for you to do this /one/ thing?” Rhys asked sweetly. 

Jack sighed, “If you’re asking like that it can’t be something fun, like airlocking someone. What is it this time?”


	35. “Please tell me you know how to defuse a bomb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

“Please tell me you know how to defuse a bomb.”

“What’s the matter cupcake? Scared?”

“Yes! We’re in the middle of nowhere space and there is a bomb on our ship! Of course I am. What reasonable person wouldn’t be?”

“Aww, just relax, pumpkin. Jack’s got this in the bag. Now, was it the red one or the blue one...”

“Jack! There isn’t a red or blue.”

“Right, good old Hyperion yellow.”


	36. “I always hated everything about you, except your face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.

“I always hated everything about you, except your face.”

Jack laughed. “Now I know that’s not true, pumpkin. I’ve spent enough time in that mostly empty brain of yours to know that’s not true in the slightest.” He crouched down eye to eye with Rhys through the bars. “Now I understand, you want to impress these girls and make them think you’re on their side, but I know you worship the ground I walk on.”

Rhys looked away, and said nothing. 

Jack sighed. “It’s simple, cupcake. You can acknowledge the truth, and come have a nice dinner with me like I /know/ you want, or stay here and starve till the execution with your /friends/ who have betrayed you every chance they got. What’s it going to be?”


	37. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to tumblr as part of RhackJune.
> 
> This follows some time after Missing: One Code Monkey (with Legs for Days). While it is not required reading for the following, we'd love it if you checked it out. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836937

Jack woke when a fist impacted his nose. He rolled back off the side of the bed into a crouch, reaching for his gun. It didn’t take long for him to realize the only threat was Rhys, thrashing in the bed. He put the gun away and carefully crawled across the bed. “Rhysie, it’s okay. You’re home. You’re safe.” Gradually his movements slowed, and Jack held him as he whimpered in his sleep. 

HoloJack was standing off the side of the bed, arms crossed. “They’re getting worse.”

“I noticed,” Jack said dryly. 

“So are you going to do anything about it?”

Jack sighed, “You already tried fixing it on the software side, and he said he’s not comfortable going to the company therapist. What am I supposed to do?”

“Go with him.”

“You think that would make a difference?” he asked, stoking Rhys’ hair to help him back to a comfortable sleep. 

“Of course it would. Either that, or you’re just going to sit up through the night to keep talking to him and hold him.”

“What, you can’t do it? Is there finally something I’m better at?” Jack said with a malicious chuckle. 

HoloJack shrugged. “Being made of light has some drawbacks, yeah. I don’t really recommend it as a sole state of being. Doesn’t make you better, just useful to keep around.”

“Hm,” Jack said, yawning. He wrapped Rhys tightly in his arms and tucked the man’s head under his chin. Sleep wasn’t long in returning.


	38. Easy away to a Promotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up in a new discord and came out with the idea of Vaughn killing people and whoring out Rhys as needed to make their way up the Hyperion ladder. Of course I need to Rhack it.

“Bro, we’ve got a problem.”

“I know he’s not great looking, but a few minutes of bad sex and we’re set for the next three months, bro. It’s not so bad. I mean you’ve had worse, Rhys.”

“That is so not the problem, Vaughn. The problem is he’s dead. Like brains all over the wall dead.” Rhys projected the call through his palm so Vaughn could see the mess. 

“Shit.”

“Yeah. And while I am willing to go to great lengths to do my part in your plans bro, he can’t sign any paperwork when his brain is literally on the wall, so screwing him now is kinda pointless.”

“Maybe he already signed the papers. Check the desk?”

“There is a lot of blood on the desk. Ugh. I’m not sure I want to know who did this.” 

“I’m just glad they were gone when you got there. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

Rhys snorted, “Yeah, you wouldn’t get nearly as far without this ass to bribe people with.”

“Bro, please, you’re more than just a sweet ass.”

“Good. The damn drawer is locked. Oh shit, someone’s coming.”

“Hide!” Vaughn ended the call so it wouldn’t attract any attention. 

Rhys dove under the desk, ignoring the blood dripping down onto him through a crack in the desk’s surface, except to wipe it away from his eyes. He held his breath, and let it out as a squeal as he was dragged out from under the desk. “Oh god.”

“Hello there pumpkin, what are you doing here?”

“Uhh, Handsome Jack sir, sorry, uh I got lost? I’ll just be going now.”

“I don’t think so.” Jack reached out and smeared the blood on Rhys’ forehead until it covered half his face. “You are a sight for sore eyes, cupcake. This day might not be so bad after all.”


End file.
